ecclesia_ignisfandomcom-20200214-history
Bestiarium of Firûn
Introduction: There are many different creatures that exist on the island of Firûn, some of them are rather simple minded while others are clever and sentient beings. Among them are some dangerous and hostile kinds like the undead, who are the servants of the Lichking, but also benevolent beings, like the unicorns. Some of the animals were domesticated by the humans when they first arrived on the island while others remained wild and sometimes even dangerous to the human kind. The Bestiarium of Firûn is an encyclopedia that covers every known creature and animal in the kingdom, including their habitat and behavior. Merenwen Mahariel, the current grandmaster of the Keepers, began working on the book when she was still a librarian in the city Alewor. She took it upon herself to gather all the information about the fauna of the island, so that others may profit from this knowledge. Animated Constructs Bone Constructs Gargoyles Golem Golems can grow to the same size as trolls but there have been sightings of golems rising to the same size as the long extinct giants. Their mostly stone-like skin can be covered with different crystals, plants or minerals. They can be used as guardians to protect magical artifacts or as chargers on the battlefield to break through enemy ranks. Most golems cannot be destroyed with normal weapons and in many cases only strong magic can wound or destroy them. Living Armor Winged Nightmare Domestic Animals and Livestock Jaga Pompom Valaa Magical Creatures Cockatrice Elemental Griffon Great Dragon Hydra Imp Manticore Unicorn The unicorn is the most pure and beautiful creature of all living beings. They are known for their great speed and are rarely seen by humans. Unicorns are the symbol of purity and untamed force. Their most prominent feature is a long spiralled horn, which grows from its forehead and can be used as a weapon. However, generally unicorns avoid conflicts making it rare for them to attack anyone with their horn. These animals are very shy and avoid human contact. Unfortunately, there are people who believe that the horn possesses healing powers that exceeds all herbs and human-known magic. This pure and kind creature was therefore often hunted in the past for its power. Virgin maids were often used as baits, as the Unicorns share a certain solidarity with these women. Luckily these hunts have become very rare in the present days since the forests of Alewor, where these animals live, have more well-guarded borders. Unicorns have the appearance of large horses, with white fur and a long silvery mane. Their eyes are usually black but in rare cases unicorns with blue eyes have been spotted. The horn, as mentioned before, is spiral shaped and very pointy. Not much is known about the life expectancy of the unicorns because no cadaver has ever been found for dissection and study. It is sung by the Elves that unicorns were created along with the forest and would disappear if the forest dies. Wyvern Spirits Banshee Dryad Ghost Spite Souleater Wraith Undeads Botchling Ghoul Lich Mummy Skeleton Vampire Walker Zombie Wild Beasts Arachas Endrega Drone Fire Bird Giant Bat Giant Lizard Giant Scarab Giant Scorpion Giant Spider Great Cat Maggot Rhinox Tomb Swarm Tuskgor=